Karnival
by kira66
Summary: Goren takes Eames to a Halloween party at a carnival where he introduces her as his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**October 31th - 8 a.m.**

Alex walked into the small area that she shared with Bobby, leisurely, and was surprised when he stood up from his desk and hugged her tightly. She couldn't breathe. "Bobby..."

"I'm sorry." Bobby Goren smiled, as he let go and sat back down at his desk.

"Well, what was all that about?" Alex wondered as she sat down at her own desk.

Bobby sat a minute, thinking. "What are you doing tonight, Eames?" He asked completely ignoring her previous question.

Alex raised one of her eyebrows. "Why?"

Bobby's mouth dropped open, slightly. "Eames! It's Halloween!"

Alex took in a deep breath, now understanding.

"….Because if you don't.…" Bobby was interrupted.

"No, Bobby. I just want to go home and relax and catch up on some work." Alex stated, firmly.

"Come on Eames, we're always working, we need a break." Bobby smiled.

Alex just stared at him. Had she actually heard those words coming from her workaholic partner, Detective Robert Goren?

"Please?" Bobby pouted like a little boy would.

Alex looked away, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thanks but no thanks, Bobby." She turned her attention to the paper work laying, untouched, on her desk. "Now can we please get to work?"

* * *

**October 31th - 5 p.m.**

Alex sat on her couch, her laptop on her lap. The apartment was lit up so trick or treaters could come, she always loved giving out candy. Her first ones started arriving at around five-thirty, and she was happy to see all the little doctors, firemen, and little police officers. She opened the door to two small kids wearing alien costumes at one point. She smiled, at least the kids had enough imagination to come up with something original. As she gave the candy out her mind wandered. She could just imagine Bobby as a father, dressing up his kids in costumes that would make all the other parents stare. But before she realized it, Bobby was standing in her doorway. She almost handed him some candy, but she realized it was him.

"Well, where's my candy?" Bobby smiled.

Alex looked away, grinning.

"Come on lady, I want some candy!" Bobby smirked, as he took a step closer.

Alex took a piece of candy from the bowl, slowly, and as he went to take it she threw it at him.

Bobby was shocked and took off after her as she ran into her apartment.

She ran around her coffee table, and he stood on the opposite side of her. Alex smiled as he tried to figure out which way to attack from. Finally he dashed one way, as he gained on her, she turned around, grabbed the bowl of candy off the table and threw the candy from within it at him. He ducked and grabbed her by her waist. They fell onto her couch, both laughing excitedly.

"Bobby…." Alex tried to calm her laughter.

"Huh?" Bobby was still laughing.

Alex smiled wider as she spoke. "I think I'm sitting on a piece of candy."


	2. Chapter 2

**October 31th - 6:30 p.m.**

The two had calmed and were sitting on the couch. They were actually chatting about things they usually didn't, and it was nice. But soon another trick-or-treater came, and after quickly gathering all the candy from the floor, they ran to the door.

It was a group of young boys and girls, and a mother who stood behind the pack, to escort them safely around. Alex hugged the bowl again, and Bobby took the pieces of candy out. He smiled at the small children as he gave them pieces of candy, an extra piece went to the one in the alien suit. After the group left, and Bobby walked back in her apartment, Alex followed with a smile. She sat down next to him on the couch again, resting the bowl on the table, keeping her smile. Finally Bobby turned to her. "What are you smiling about?" She hadn't realized it was so apparent, and she turned to face him.

"Just how you were with those kids." Alex stated leisurely.

Bobby frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean come on, Bobby, there isn't a lot of times I see you around children. And now, that I have, you're a lot better with them then I thought you would be, that's all." Alex was being honest.

Bobby nodded. "A lot of people think that for some reason."

The two sat in silence for a minute, until Alex frowned and turned toward him again. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here anyway?"

Bobby smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask. I'm taking you some place."

"Where?" Alex asked firmly.

"You'll see. It's like a Halloween party, it starts at nine, and goes till the early morning." Bobby grinned.

"No I have to..." Alex began but was cut off before she could finish.

"I know you have work to do. But that's taken care of. I asked Deakins if he'd give us the day off tomorrow, and he said yes." Bobby seemed proud of himself.

Alex lifted her head up and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

Bobby gave her a knowing grin."I know you better then you think I do."

Alex nodded. "So why are we going to this particular Halloween party?" She inquired to her partner with the slightest bit of suspicion coloring her voice.

Bobby smiled again. "I'm glad you asked. Ever since I was about sixteen, I've gone to this same party. A lot of my friends, my only friends, are going to be there. It's like a reunion, or sorts."

Alex nodded, she was up for it. "Oh alright. It could be fun." She grudgingly agreed. This wasn't like her partner so she was curious. Her curiosity is what lead her to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 31th - 7:30 p.m.**

The two continued to talk and joke around. Bobby showed her some impressions of people around the office, and they even started a small game of charades.

Alex frowned as Bobby began to mimic another. "Who's that suppose to be?" She asked.

Bobby continued. She wasn't getting it. Finally he spoke, mimicking Deakins. "Well Detectives, That's a good theory but I'm not seeing the evidence to back it up."

Alex's mouth dropped. "You better not let the Captain here you do that!" She got up and hit him roughly on the shoulder with one of the couch throw pillows.

They started to hit each other with the pillows when the door bell rang again.

"Give me that!" Alex demanded as Bobby took the bowl. He finally gave it to her and they opened the door smiling and laughing. This time the group of trick or treaters were older. Bobby addressed them and handed the candy out acting like a tough guy, Alex tried to hold back her laughter.

All of the boys ran off, but the lone girl stayed behind, she just stared at Bobby. Bobby looked at Alex, not understanding.

Alex, speaking out of the corner of her mouth said. "I think she has a crush on you."

Bobby nodded understanding now, but he still didn't know what to say. Soon enough they heard the boys calling for their sister and she sighed looking at Bobby.

"Your very lucky ma'am. Being married to him." The teenage girl said to Alex before walking off in a daze.

Alex frowned. "Was she talking to me?"

"Well do you see any of my other wives around?" Bobby smiled.

Alex threw another piece of candy at him.

* * *

**October 30th - 8:45 p.m.**

Alex sat at her computer, working again, while Bobby changed into his costume. Alex was surprised when Bobby came out in different clothes. He had a white t-shirt on and black pants and a large toy gun in his hands. "Bobby, please, you didn't have to dress up for me."

Bobby smiled then threw a plastic bag at her.

"What is...?" Alex started to open it. "Oh, no Bobby. It's nice of me to go with you, but I'm not dressing up.…"

Bobby smiled. "Please, for me?"

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up. "Only for you, Bobby."

When she came back out, her white shirt tucked into black pants like his, Alex turned to Bobby. "So what is this costume supposed to be anyway?"

Bobby smiled again as he stood up. He walked around her, making sure her costume was perfect.

Alex raised her eye brow once more as he came around the front of her.

"Alex, you seem to surprise me every time." Bobby said.

Alex's eyebrow started to lower as she frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bobby softly put his hand on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "What I mean is, no matter how ugly a costume I give you.…you always manage to make it uglier."

Alex grew wide-eyed. "Bobby! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted as he ran off laughing. She ran after him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Eames, it's me Bobby, you really think you pressing your body against mine is torture?" Bobby asked with a grin.

Alex backed away angered, then, being as smart as she is, came up with a proposition.

"Well Bobby, I know tonight is important to you, so I could always just stay home and work on my lap top." Alex could see she hurt Bobby more than she thought she would, he didn't seem to be faking.

"Well, Eames, you don't have to go you know, it's only if you want to." Came Bobby's sad voice.

Alex took a step forward, lightly putting her hand on Bobby's forearm. "I'd rather go to hell with you and beyond, then stay here alone, and we've definitely been a lot worse places then hell." She watched as a smile crept on Bobby's lips.

Bobby leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently, she involuntarily closed her eyes. "Thanks for going with me, Eames."

Alex nodded. "We should probably get going."

Bobby agreed and the two left for the carnival/reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 31th - 9:30 p.m.**

"Wow this is bigger then I thought it would be." Alex looked up at the rides, lights, and colorfulness.

Bobby smiled. "Glad you like it." They walked around for awhile, Bobby pointed out people and told her who and where they came from. A lot of people had been going every year, like Bobby.

"Oh my god! It's Frank! He hasn't been here in a couple years!" Bobby approached a man from behind. He leaned in close and whispered something that Alex couldn't make out and the man turned around with a smile. "Bobby!" The two men hugged.

"Bobby?" Alex mumbled, surprised he let other people call him that.

The man turned to face Alex after a second. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Bobby smiled as he put his arm over Alex's shoulders. "My girlfriend, Alex."

Alex had been in the act of shaking Frank's hand, and froze for a slight second, then faked smiled. She looked up at Bobby a little wide-eyed but he just ignored it and continued talking.

"Hey have you seen Jono?" Frank asked.

Bobby shook his head, "I heard he's engaged."

A large smile grew on Frank's face. "He is, and his girl is a complete bab….she has a nice personality." Frank corrected for Alex.

Bobby smiled. "Don't worry about my girl, she understands the beauty of both sexes."

Alex frowned then smiled as best she could for Frank.

After a few minutes of chatting, Frank had to go, and after he did Alex pulled away from Bobby.

"I can explain." Bobby began but Alex interrupted.

"No Bobby, I don't even want to hear it. I won't see these people ever again anyway.…" Alex tried hard not to sound as angry as she felt.

Bobby smiled, and they continued to walk around the carnival.

A few times he tried to hold Alex's hand but she would pull away. Finally as they were getting off a ride Bobby tricked Alex to go on, Bobby spotted Jack. He grabbed Alex's hand and jogged over to him.

"Bobby!" Jack smiled as they half hugged.

Bobby put his arm around Alex again. "Nice seeing you, Jack!"

Jack smiled agreeing. "Who's this?"

Bobby's smile widened. "This is my girlfriend, Alex."

Jack nodded with a smile. "Nice meeting you."

Alex nodded in greeting.

The two men started chatting about things, and slowly Bobby's hand had slid off of Alex's shoulders.

Alex felt like she could breathe again, she was so much smaller then him that it got tiring. She kind of looked around, staying with the men, but letting her mind drift.

When Bobby could tell she was getting bored he slipped his hand into hers.

Alex looked at him a little startled but a smile crept up on her lips.

Jack invited Bobby to go back stage and check out some of the new equipment he had bought for the air show.

Bobby turned to Alex, asking if it was ok, like they were an actual couple.

Alex nodded and said she'd just look around. She was extra surprised when he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he left. She watched the two men walk off and another smile came on her face. She was happy for Bobby, happy he had close friends that could relate to him better then she could. She walked in front of a Ferris wheel, she had always been scared of them as a kid, but decided to give it a try. She had to have a partner to go on with and a woman who was also alone got in the seat with her. The two started to talk.

Alex started the conversation. "I'm Alex."

"Lenny." The woman said.

"So you've been here before?" Alex asked.

"Yeah many times, my husband runs it." The woman, Lenny, responded.

"Oh? You're husband's name isn't Jack by any chance, is it?" Alex asked.

Lenny smiled. "Yeah that's him! You know him?"

"My part...my boyfriend is good friends with him." Alex stumbled a little, not comfortable with referring to Bobby as her boyfriend.

"Have you been here before?" Lenny asked her.

Alex shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"I didn't think so, I can tell." Lenny gave her a kind smile.

"You can tell?" Alex wondered outloud.

"Yeah I have a gift, and curse, for telling what people are thinking. Not like psychic but I just know." Lenny explained

"Really?" Alex was interested.

"Want me to tell you something about you?" Lenny asked.

Alex nodded, it might be fun, if not fun it would help the time go by.

Lenny eyed her. "Ok, well….hmm….first's things first, I can tell you don't celebrate Halloween much….by the looks of it, you didn't have anyone to spend Halloween with…."

Alex was impressed so far.

"Lets see, you and you're boyfriend haven't been together long. You're still really shy about small things, a lot of things to do with touch….you're afraid to say how much you care for him, maybe because you're afraid to let go….you don't want him to know that you care so much….I hope I'm not offending you in any way." Lenny was worried.

Alex shook her head, she lost the ability to speak for a moment. "Go on." She urged.

"Hmm….it looks like you're afraid to get hurt, but you're more afraid of losing him all together. You don't want to give yourself to him, because if you do you're afraid he may not care for you as much if he knows who you really are inside…." Lenny slowed down. "I think that's about all I can get out of you for now."

Alex was more impressed, how did this woman know her so well? "What should I do?" Alex wanted advice, which she rarely asked for.

"Don't be so afraid. If he cares for you not just as girlfriend, which it seems he does, then I wouldn't be so afraid. Let him hold you're hand, or put his arms around you. Maybe even let him kiss you….if you don't do those things you'll never know if waiting is the right thing to do." Lenny said, in kind.

Alex was a little surprised, how did she know that Bobby tried to hold her hand, that he kissed her, that he put his arm around her and that she didn't do the same to him. Before she was able to ask more questions the ride came to a stop. She got out after thanking the woman and she figured she'd see her before the end of the night. After Alex brushed her self off and looked up she realized Bobby was leaning against the railing waiting for her.

"Enjoy yourself?" Bobby asked as she approached him.

Alex smiled. "How long you been here?"

Bobby glanced at his watch. "Just a few minutes. Come on, lets go find something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**October 31th - 10:20 p.m.**

The two walked around for a bit, looking at different games, trying to find a good place to sit down and eat. This time, Alex guessed because his friends weren't around, Bobby didn't try to hold her hand. But she wanted him to. She debated over and over if she should or shouldn't, what would happen if she did or didn't, etc. Finally the two started getting really hungry, and Bobby suggested they head toward the front, where most the restaurants were. On their way there Alex still debated until she felt Bobby slip his hand into hers. She froze for a minute. She didn't know if she should hold back or just let him hold on to her. She came to a conclusion finally but it was too late and he let go of her hand.

"Here." Bobby pointed out. They sat at a table outside, among others, where a dance floor was. After they snacked for a bit Bobby stood.

Alex frowned as he came around next to her.

"Want to dance?" Bobby asked shyly.

Alex got up smiling, setting her napkin down, then following him to the dance floor. The music was slow, like it had been all night. At first she felt uncomfortable, but once he wrapped one arm around her and folded his fingers into hers with the other she felt relaxed. As the song went on she stood closer. Just as a new song started she laid her head on his chest, they were barely moving now.

Bobby moved the hand on her back to her neck. He rested his hand there, not wanting her to leave her position, and she had no plans off doing so.

Alex closed her eyes finally and it felt as though they were on a cloud.

Bobby shut his eyes soon after, he didn't need to know where to dance around, they were practically just standing anyway.

"Eames." Bobby finally said, his voice vibrating into her body.

"Hmm?" Alex mumbled in repsonse.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here, and I'm sorry I said you were my girlfriend. I always wanted to impress these guys, and I couldn't impress them more by having you here. But it was selfish…." Bobby began to ramble.

"Bobby, I know you wanted me here to impress them. I know that. And its ok, I would have done the same." Alex smiled as she lifted her head from his chest with a smile. She wanted more then anything to lay her head back on his chest, but she had looked at a large clock near one of the restaurants and if they didn't go they'd miss the air show.

**October 31th - 11:00 p.m.**

Bobby had grabbed on to Alex's hand again as he led her through the stadium, going to seats he obviously liked. Bobby had grabbed a blanket from his apartment, and they sat on it.

Alex turned to Bobby. "I thought it started at twelve?"

Bobby nodded. "It does, but they usually do a small fun show before hand."

She nodded. They had to wait for fifteen minutes or so and meanwhile Alex moved closer to him.

Bobby wrapped his arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on one of his. It really felt like they were a couple.

Finally a man in a dark suit came out on the stage with a microphone and a wand. His assistants brought a box with blades. The man then spoke, "Welcome ladies and gentleman, ghost and goblins, monsters and witches! Welcome to El Karnival! I will be your host and before we get started with our air show." He paused as the audience cheered then continued when the nose died down to a reasonable level. "We will be performing a fun magic trick!"

A man in a costume stood off stage waiting for his que, when Frank approached him. "Pick the woman in seat A-23." The man nodded, then ran on stage when he heard his que. It was his job to find an audience member to be sliced on stage. He ran up and down isles in his scary costume until he reached Alex. He reached out to her and she grabbed onto Bobby. The man grabbed her wrist and as he brought her down stage with him, she pulled Bobby along too.

Bobby laughed as did Alex.

When they reached the stage the monster-man ran off and Alex stood next to Bobby with a large smile on her face, and her arm wrapped around his. "Welcome!" The host greeted them. "What are your names?"

Bobby spoke for her. "I'm Bobby and this is Ea...Alex."

The host smiled. "Ah! Very nice! Bobby and Alex. Are you two married? Have Kids?"

Alex shook her head and added a verbal. "No." Just to be sure.

The host nodded. "Well it looks like we have two fiancés!" The host thought that's what Alex meant.

"Well not yet." Bobby smiled as he spoke into the microphone.

"Not yet?" The host looked out into the audience. "Maybe we should listen to what Bobby has to say…." The host stood closer holding the microphone near the two.

Bobby turned to Alex, and she grew wide eyed.

Alex didn't think it was a good idea to propose or anything in front of everyone, especially as a joke.

Bobby took Alex's hands in his, looking up at her finally. "Alex, we've been together seven years now and we've only dated a few times… but even so, I can't help but feel you fill a need in me… We've gone through many hard times, with the loss of both of our mothers, with your being shot, and with my brother causing trouble..."

Alex's smile went away and she looked at him differently now. She heard the conversation change from boyfriend-girlfriend into partners.

"…The only thing stopping us from taking this last step is ourselves, but we've past the test. We've proven we can't do with out each other, and we can only survive together… Alex… will you marry me?" Bobby asked.

Alex's heart stopped. Even though this was fake, even though it was all a charade, it felt so real. This time she tightened her fingers that intertwined with his. She felt a shortness of breath, but the audience, the host, the stage, the carnival, the dance, Halloween, the candy, the children, her apartment, their cases, their partnership, their history… it all faded. Now it was just her and him. Everyone waited in patience as she took a shaky breath and whispered."Yes."

Bobby took a step closer, sliding his hands from hers, onto her hips. She looked up at him and he tilted his head slowly.

Alex licked her lips once before Bobby pressed his against her. The kiss became passionate soon, and the audience remained quiet. She longed for him to be inside of her and now he was. His tongue curved inside of her and twisted. She shut her eyes as did he, and she moved her arms around his neck. This kiss wasn't a charade, this kiss wasn't a joke, it wasn't boyfriend-girlfriend, it wasn't fiancées, it wasn't getting married, it wasn't something they wanted... it was what they both needed. Finally the two separated as reality kicked in. Soon the audience started to cheer, Alex could even see some women shedding tears in the front rows. She looked away and up at Bobby, he looked at her. Then, as the host began to address the audience about how great this was and it was a first in this carnivals history, Alex slowly reached her hand out to Bobby's.

Bobby looked down at their hands and as Alex curled her fingers through his, he held on to her too.

The host was now getting ready to do the magic trick but Bobby pulled Alex off stage. Some of the audience could tell what was going on and smiled, the host finally got it and let out a real laugh.

Bobby knew the grounds and he knew the quickest way out of the carnival.

Alex struggled to keep up, but wouldn't let go of him. They rushed to her car and he quickly put the key in the engine. The only thing Alex was afraid of was that by the time they got to her place her thoughts would stop her from what she wanted to do most.

Bobby drove fast, afraid of the same thing.

When they pulled up to her apartment they moved even quicker. Before they even reached her door Bobby pulled off her jacket. He pushed her up against her door, standing as close as he could. He dove his tongue into her rougher now, and she struggled with the keys in her hand. He started to undo her top while he caressed her neck. She finally found her key and pushed it in the slot. Her door opened and they fell in. It was a hard fall, especially since he fell on her. But she smiled and he softly put his hand on her forehead, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't think I made myself clear earlier..." Bobby stated as he kissed her neck gently.

Alex started to undo his shirt now as he continued to talk into her. "I don't love my girlfriend, I love my partner who's been there every step of the way for me. I love the woman who's beaten the toughest, odds in anyone's life combined. I love _you_ Alex." He told her as he pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

Alex wrapped her arms around him again, and slowly she pulled him closer. "I love you too, Bobby. I always have."


End file.
